


home sweet home

by csi_sanders1129



Category: Alice (TV 2009)
Genre: Confessions, Desserts, F/M, Ficuary, Fluffy, Future Fic, Happy, Pregnancy, Tickling, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csi_sanders1129/pseuds/csi_sanders1129
Summary: In which Alice has a surprise for Hatter.
Relationships: Alice Hamilton/Hatter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Ficuary





	home sweet home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ficuary 2021, Prompt: Confession. Comments and kudos would be awesome. Enjoy!

Hatter's lounging on the couch with a book after work when Alice gets home from a visit with her mother. He tracks her movements through their apartment as the front door opens and closes and her keys are deposited in the little glass bowl on the table in the hallway. He hears her shrug out of her coat and kick off her boots. A bit more shuffling around in the kitchen, the sound of the fridge opening and closing, and then, finally, an approach.

"How'd it go, love?" he asks.

She smiles at him, a devious sort of smile. "I couldn't wait to get home," she says.

Hatter sets the book down, intrigued. He knows that smile. "Oh?"

She moves closer, straddles his hips on the couch and leans in, perilously close to kissing him. "Yes," she says, "I've been looking forward to it all day." When he swallows hard, settles his hands on her hips, and moves to press his lips to hers, though, she stops him. Flips the situation on its head. "That last cupcake. I wonder what could have happened to it?" She slides her hands up under his shirt, slowly, teasingly.

Hatter's having trouble keeping up with these very mixed signals and the very abrupt changes in topic. "Huh?"

Suddenly, and with a different sort of devious grin than the one he'd been thinking of, she's tickling him, a merciless assault on his very ticklish ribs that has him desperately squirming in an attempt to escape. "No, no, no, no!" He gasps, laughing even as he tries to wrangle her. "Okay!" He declares, when she has him more or less pinned in place and wishing he'd paid a little more attention to those judo lessons she'd invited him to join. "I confess! I ate the last cupcake! I'm sorry! I surrender!"

The tickling stops. They're both laughing, catching their breath, happy and content. Alice wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him in for a kiss. "Well, I guess we'll have to forgive you, then," she teases. "But I'll have you know that your kid has been demanding that cupcake all day."

He freezes. What? "What?" and then, "Wait, my what now?" The words take a moment to register, his eyes searching hers. They haven't been trying but they haven't been not trying, either. "Really?"

She sits back a little, a hand on the barely noticeable swell of her belly. "Yeah. I went to the doctor today. Mom went with me. I wanted to be sure before I told you."

Hatter gets to his feet, Alice still in his arms. He spins her around and she clings to him as they share a kiss, ecstatically happy. "Forget cupcakes," he declares. "We should celebrate! Whatever you want, love."

Her arms tighten around him. She steals another kiss. "I want this," she says, and then, quietly, "and also definitely more cupcakes."


End file.
